


Shades of Disgust

by Sumi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Clementine has perfected the art of compartmentalizing.





	Shades of Disgust

It had rained hard the previous night making the ground soft and difficult to trudge through. By the time they found a deserted road to walk down, mud coated a majority of their legs.

When Clementine caught sight of the mud, her nose wrinkled in disgust. She shook herself free of the thoughts and laughed bitterly. It was ridiculous to be grossed out by the mud caked onto the lower half of her body. 

Only a few hours ago Clementine had thrust her knife straight into a Walker’s neck, spilling blood onto her face and arm. She felt not an ounce of disgust then but now the mud was enough to make Clementine cringe.

“Clem, you okay?” Javi called out from ahead of her. In his arms, Javi had AJ, who had somehow fallen asleep amidst all the frantic traveling they did to escape the Walkers. This made Clementine smile. The kid was so fucking resilient. “Clem? I asked if you were, okay.”

She blinked. “Yeah, except we’re covered in all this fucking mud.” The mention of it almost caused Clementine to let out another laugh that was close to bordering on hysterics. “Let’s just go. We need to find a safe place to rest. AJ’s exhausted.”

From the look on his face, it was obvious to Clementine that Javi didn’t believe her. Somehow though, the must have picked up on her reluctance to talk because all he did was nod and start walking.

She was grateful because talking was the last thing she wanted to do.


End file.
